Are you awake, babe?
by jennypc
Summary: Seblaine prompt: For all his life Sebastian has slept alone. Even as a kid he never went to his parents bed if he had a nightmare. Now that he's dating Blaine he hates and loves that he can't sleep unless Blaine is in the bed with him.


**Pairing -****Seblaine**

**Summary -****Seblaine prompt: For all his life Sebastian has slept alone. Even as a kid he never went to his parents bed if he had a nightmare. Now that he's dating Blaine he hates (and loves) that he can't sleep unless Blaine is in the bed with him.**

**Words -****1490**

**Rating -****T?**

**Authors notes -****Ok so this is in response to a prompt i got yesterday. I feel like a rushed it but i hope people like it? I don't know if it's my best? :S I made this a Future!Seblaine fic. I hope that it ok! I hope it lives up to expectation? I apologise for it being rushed but i really enjoyed writing it! :D**

Sebastian laid in the king sized bed staring up at the ceiling, wishing that he could fall asleep. The house was silent, it was 1am on a Saturday morning and he was wide awake, alone, waiting. He had tried everything from counting sheep to relaxation music but nothing worked. He knew that it wouldn't. Nothing ever did.

He let out a loud sigh as he pushed his head back against the pillow and scrunched his eyes up hoping that it may have some effect and that his brain would give him some slack, let him drift off into oblivion. Several minutes passed and he knew that his wishes were not going to be granted.

He heard his phone buzz on the nightstand, opened his eyes to see that the room was lit up, dimly, by the light emitting from the screen. Sebastian smiled as he reached out and picked the phone up and pulled it towards him, suspended it above his face, reading the new message.

_**Blaine – 01:05: Are you awake, Babe? xoBxo**_

_**Sebastian – 01:05: Do you need to ask? S x**_

He let the phone fall to his chest as he waited for Blaine to reply, knowing that it wouldn't take long.

Ever since Sebastian was a child he had been able to sleep heavily on his own, he very rarely rose out of his bed and whenever he had a nightmare he would deal with it himself rather than running to his parents. They referred to him as a 'good sleeper', one that didn't need comfort. He had always slept alone, was used to spreading out in his bed, hogging the covers, star shaped. That was until he had met Blaine. Then it had all changed.

_**Blaine – 01:06: Not really. When did you last sleep? xoBxo**_

_**Sebastian – 01:07: Monday. When you were here. S x**_

He and Blaine had been together as a couple for eight years. They had known each other for ten, meeting at high school while Sebastian was at Dalton and Blaine at McKinley and started dating when they had ended up at the same university, both in their first year. Since then they had been inseparable. As soon as they had started going steady, they didn't leave each other's side. They spent all their spare time together and once university was over they moved in with each other straight away.

_**Blaine – 01:08: You need to sleep, babe. xoBxo**_

Sebastian looked at his phone and smiled. They had this conversation every time Blaine was out of town on business. The same words would always be repeated, getting neither of them anywhere.

_**Sebastian – 01:08: You know I can't. S x**_

The one thing that Blaine knew about Sebastian that nobody else knew, was now that he was older he wasn't such as 'good sleeper'. He couldn't sleep if he didn't have Blaine with him, lying next to him, arms wrapped around him. He hated the fact that he couldn't sleep when Blaine wasn't around. Blaine didn't seem to have the same problem; he could sleep anywhere, whether Sebastian was there or not. Most importantly Sebastian hated how dependent he had become on his lover and how soppy it all sounded and how pathetic it would appear if anyone else ever found out. Blaine would never tell.

_**Blaine – 01:08: I know. Not long now. I am just getting bags. xoBxo**_

A smile spread across Sebastian's tired face as he read the message. Blaine had been away on business for the past four days which had meant four sleepless nights. Tonight he was arriving home and he couldn't wait to see him, but also to finally be able to return to his normal sleep pattern. He shook his head as he realised just how laughable his situation was. He was a grown man.

_**Sebastian – 01:09: Good. Hurry. S x**_

_**Blaine – 01:10: I am! Getting taxi now. xoBxo**_

_**Blaine – 01:10: Oh and what about the other one? Is she sleeping? xoBxo**_

Sebastian looked at the second message which arrived before he had even had chance to respond and laughed to himself because in all honesty that really was the icing on the cake. He looked up from his phone and through the open door of his and Blaine's bedroom, across the hallway to where the door to their second bedroom was pulled to.

_**Sebastian – 01:11: 6 hours and counting. S x **_

Sebastian looked back at the bedroom door and smiled. He was a grown man and he hadn't slept in four nights whereas on the other side of the door that he was staring at laid his and Blaine's daughter of eight months, fast asleep, not a care in the world. He scoffed at his stupidity and ridiculousness. He was 27 years old man and he was being out shone by a baby.

_**Blaine – 01:12: She's obviously a 'good sleeper'! :D See you in an hour. Love you, Seb. xoBxo**_

_**Sebastian – 01:13: She gets it from me. I'm waiting. Can't wait to see you. Can't wait to sleep with you. S x**_

After his final text neither of them sent another. They didn't need to. Sebastian busied himself for the hour by getting a drink, going to the toilet, checking emails and Facebook for updates before finally checking on his daughter. As he looked down at her, a smile couldn't help but form on his lips. She looked so peaceful and content with her fingers hooked around her comforter, a cream rabbit with a blue and pink stripped jumper.

"You're putting me to shame, Kiddo." He whispered as he lent down into the crib to check her breathing, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before finally making his way towards the door and pulling it to.

Once back in bed, he turned the lights off, listening for any indication that Blaine had arrived. Fifteen minutes or so passed but finally he heard a car pull up outside, doors opened and then a whispered muffle of voices. Sebastian stayed where he was, waiting for Blaine to come to him.

He heard as the front door opened quietly and as Blaine crept up the stairs without turning on any lights. This always made Sebastian smile because there was not really any need for Blaine to creep as he himself was always wide awake and their daughter wouldn't wake up even if stampede of bulls came running down the landing. Once she was asleep, she stayed asleep. They had been lucky.

Sebastian watched from the bed as the silhouette of his lover stopped at the top of the stairs, placed his bag on the floor, pushed the door of their daughter's room open as quietly as possible and popped his head inside.

After several moments he pulled the door to, picked up his bag and moved towards their bedroom, staring down at the bed, where he could make out the shape of Sebastian under the covers. He placed his bag next to the wardrobe, and moved over to the chest of draws and pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms which he quickly changed into discarding the rest of his clothes.

Blaine moved over to the bed and Sebastian felt the covers slowly move away from his body and looked up to lock eyes with his lover for the first time in ninety six hours. Blaine was smiling down at him a bemused look on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey." replied Sebastian, smiling back up at him, slightly embarrassed.

"You do realise how ridiculous you are, don't you?" Blaine said in a light hearted tone, a smile on his face, as he dropped onto the bed and pulled the covers up over them again.

"Shut up." mumbled Sebastian as he pulled Blaine into him and placed a light kiss on his lips. That was as intimate as they were going to get that evening, both of them were exhausted.

"Our daughter of eight months can sleep through the night and you, a man of 27 years old, can't! You are a child!" Blaine laughed as he spoke. He secretly loved the fact that Sebastian was unable to sleep properly if he wasn't around.

"Mmmhmm" Sebastian mumbled into his neck as he pulled him even closer, making up for the four nights that they had been away from each other.

"Love you. I missed you loads." Blaine stated as he let his eyes close as Sebastian's body heat pressed against him.

"Me too, babe." concluded Sebastian.

Neither of them said another word. It didn't take long until they were drifting off to sleep. Blaine was the first to fall into a slumber, he always was. Sebastian usually waited until he heard Blaine's breathing slow before he allowed himself to fully relax. This was the only way he would ever be able to sleep, with the man he adored lying next to him in his arms. This was what he needed and loved.


End file.
